Currently available compact optical card scanning devices are generally single sided scanning devices that scan cards one side at a time. Additionally, currently available optical card scanning devices are typically designed to handle thinner material such as business cards, and are generally unable to accommodate thick plastic cards, and especially those that have raised or embossed lettering. Such thick rigid material tends to jam in the feeding mechanism that moves the card through the scanning device.
However, for security and commercial billing purposes, there is an increasing need to reliably capture the images of rigid laminated and plastic cards. These cards proliferate as identification material for many in different areas in the form of insurance cards, driver licenses, and credit cards. With the advance of imaging technology and digital storage, many health clinics for instance prefer to scan and save digital images of plastic insurance cards than to photocopy and save hard copies on the copy machine.